


Love Is Foolish

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Infatuation, Love at First Sight, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She believed in him, and that was enough for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, As long as you love me_

She was beautiful. She was charismatic. She believed in him, and all he knew was her name. But as far as he was concerned, that was enough.

He didn't care why or how or even when he'd fallen for her. She wouldn't speak of her past, wouldn't discuss anything but battle plans and how someday he, Pelleas, would be the greatest King of Daein. And he didn't care, it was enough just to have her by his side.

No one had ever believed in him before.

Sometimes at night he'd find her sitting outside, looking up at the sky, and he would join her. She would smile, and sometimes they would talk. He remembered every conversation they had, every word she said, even the way her lips moved. The way her hair blew in the breeze. The way her eyes shone.

He wondered if she noticed little things about him. The way he stuttered when he spoke now and then, or bit his lip when he was worried, or how he ended up picking at his food when they ate together because just being near her made his stomach feel like he was falling down a mountain full speed.

 _Could she love me? Could she even come close?_ He'd never felt this way about any girl before, and he never wanted to again.

She believed in him, and as long as she did almost nothing else mattered.


End file.
